


Three Christmas Drabbles

by cordelia_gray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia_gray/pseuds/cordelia_gray





	Three Christmas Drabbles

_  
**Three Christmas Drabbles**   
_   


  
Christmas 2010 

I.

This is Dean’s first Christmas in suburbia: the first time since he was four he’s had Christmas in a real house, with a real tree. He fakes his way through it like a pro: he wears a Santa hat and carves the turkey and wraps the presents he bought for Ben and Lisa. He resists the temptation to spike his eggnog with rye. He tries to be grateful ( _and he is_ ) for the people that he has, and not to think about anyone else. He passes the mashed potatoes.

He doesn't think ( _don't think don't think_ ) about Sam, at all.

II.

Dean moves around the house, wearing a red hat. Inside is light and warmth and food: outside, in the dark, something watches him with Sam's eyes. The watcher is cold and hungry, but some invisible barrier stops him from going inside. He remembers that Sam wanted this, before the Pit, before the fall. Sam wanted Dean safe, and Sam knows that he has become one of the things Dean must be kept safe from.

He crouches in the dark, and watches, but in the end he seeks food and shelter elsewhere, leaving Dean his absence, the only gift he has.

Christmas 2011

Sheriff Mills spends her second Christmas alone the same way she spent her first: she hosts a widows-and-orphans dinner in the Sheriff's Department for everyone else in town who would be spending Christmas alone.

When she knocks, Bobby’s door is answered by Sam Winchester. She flinches a little: he saved her life, and she's grateful, but the horror of that day has never left her.

Sam looks small despite his height, hunched in the doorway, all pale, bruised skin and ancient eyes. He looks more orphaned than anyone she’s ever met.

She invites him and his brother and Bobby to Christmas dinner.

  
**********************************************************


End file.
